Mariella Lopez
Mariella Brooks (nee Lopez) is an American professional wrestling manager and professional wrestler who is currently signed by the Women's Wrestling Alliance. She has spent her career between being an in-ring competitor and manager. She has worked for Japan Pro Wrestling, Premium Championship Wrestling, their developmental territory Pride Wrestling (PCW Developmental Federation), Premium Women's Wrestling, as well as having a spell in Cardinal City Pro and the California Wrestling Alliance. Through CCP, JPW and WWA, Mariella has led wrestler's to a total of thirteen championship reigns, with her husband Jimmy Gambino, holding three JPW Championships at the same time, being the only person to have accomplished such a feat. She, along with Talia Skye, are the only managers to have managed wrestlers to win the WWA World, Queen Bitch, Estrogen, Tag Team and Trios Titles in the company. Her clients are The Lethal Barbarians duo of her sister Mariah and sister in-law Rachel Robinson, whom she managed to two WWA Tag Team Championship reigns, as well as individual reigns as JPW Pure and Hardcore Champion's respectively, as well as Jimmy Gambino, who she led to the JPW International, Diamond and Hardcore Championship's. Former clients of hers are her cousin Mya, her in-law Bella Robinson, Kyoko Kawashima, Yasmeen Dumont, TJ Parks and Ryan "The Reaper" Robinson. She was a member of the all female group known as Fatality Inc with Melanie Ramirez, Katie Chason, Jimmy Gambino, Alexis Landry and Jenna Martin. She was also a member of Toxic with her fellow Fatality Inc members, but after a big disagreement between Mariella and Morgan Simmons, Fatality Inc left the group. Mariella is known for being the cousin of Danielle Lopez, and the younger sister of Mariah Lopez, both being fellow PCW wrestlers. She is also the cousin of Phillip Mustang and the late Enrique Lopez, as well as being an in-law of James Baker (Danielle's husband). Wrestling career 'Independent Circuit' During her senior year of High School, Mariella found enough money and decided to go to wrestling school. She graduated wrestling school around the same time she graduated high school and from there, she began to wrestle on the Independent Circuit under her own name. She competed there for a good three and a half years, gaining praise from her fellow competitors due to her eagerness to learn the craft of wrestling. She also gained a lot of praise for her ability to make her opponents look good. One of her more notable matches on the circuit was against her sister Mariah, which she lost when Mariah hit her with the Spanish Hang Time. 'Premium Women's Wrestling (2011 - 2012)' During the weekend of Slamathon II, a pay-per-view event for Premium Championship Wrestling. Terrell Ryder scouted her and was very impressed with her work. During the week of Terrell showing up to scout talents, Mariella had a transformation. She shed most of the arrogance of her previous gimmick, and adopted a more darker and sinister persona, with more ruthlessness to her opponents. This proved to be more successful as not only did she garner the victories, but her in-ring game was stepped up a lot more where five months later, Terrell came back with a contract offer. On October 29th, 2011. Mariella decided to sign the contract and officially become an employee of PWW. On the third episode of Saturday Night Bombshell, Mariella had her first match up as took on Michelle Silva in a dark match that took place before the show went on the air, Mariella won the match with a Latina Driver. The next night on the ninth edition of Sunday Night Knockout, Mariella had a backstage argument with her cousin Danielle, who called her out on her self-righteousness, her arrogance and her total lack of not wanting to pay her dues. The two said some harsh words towards one another before teasing a possible match with one another. In a dark match that takes place before Femme Fatale, Mariella took on Richelle Ross in a one on one match, and got the victory at the 15:16 mark when she hit Richelle with the Latina Driver. On the first ever episode of PWW: Lethality, Mariella went go one on one with Kimi Sato, and lost the match, giving her her first loss in PWW. Two nights later on Knockout, she got into a brawl with her sister Mariah, only for it to be broken up by PWW road agents. She also caught the ire of her cousin Danielle, who proceeded to side with Mariah on the issue. On the second episode of Lethality, Mariella went one on one with Trist Hawke in the main event of the show, and got the victory. Two days later, PWW closed it's doors, effectively making Mariella a free agent. 'Return to Independent Circuit (2012 - Present)' After PWW's closing, Mariella chose to return to the Independent circuit, working for promotions in the Pacific coast. She resumed her rivalry with Selena Static in the California Wrestling Alliance, this time for the CWA Junior X Championship. It was during this that Mariella began a face turn. She finally overcame Selena in a scaffold match, becoming the CWA Junior X Champion. Afterwards, she feuded with Christina Fierce for a month, defeating her to retain the Junior X Championship. After losing the championship to Kimi Sato, Mariella turned into a heel again, and began a rivalry with her. She faced Kimi for the championship at a Supershow Event, which took place on August 25th, 2012, and she won the title by hitting Kimi in the head with the championship belt, thus beginning her second reign as champion. She had a rematch against Kimi on September 15th and she won that with the Latina Driver. On October 6th, she defended the Junior X Championship again, this time defeating Jenna Martin to retain the title. Since then, she has turned back every possible challenger for her title and still reigns as champion to this day. 'Premium Championship Wrestling (2012 - Present)' At Anarchy, Mariella and her longtime friend Melanie Ramirez made their PCW debuts in a segment. Mariella trashed her cousin Danielle and her sister Mariah, while also the two stated they will take the tag team division by storm and be the champions sooner rather than later. On the October 27th, 2012 edition of Rapture, Mariella and Melanie were revealed as the newest members of Toxic and joined their new stablemates in attacking Christina and Ivette, kicking those two out of the group. On the November 10th edition of Rapture, Fatality Inc. had their first match on the main PCW show as they take on The Glamorous/Vicious Combination, but they lost. 'PCW: Premium Academy/Pride Wrestling' 'Feuding with Team Lethality' During her time in the CWA, there have been rumors of Premium Championship Wrestling starting up the Premium Academy concept that had been rumored to take place for the past two years now. Mariella is one of the names rumored to be a part of the academy. Whether she is in or not is unknown at the moment. Mariella herself hasn't commented on the rumors, but they were confirmed on the first Premium Academy show when she competed in a huge battle royal to crown the first ever PCW PA X Champion, which she won when she last eliminated Michelle Ryder. After the match, Richelle Ross came out and stated she wanted a shot at the title after Mariella ran her mouth and declared herself as the superior Lopez. On the second show, she cut a promo, running down the competitors she eliminated and ran down the fans before Richelle Ross came out and challenged her to put the title on the line against her on the fifth episode of the Academy. Mariella agreed and as Richelle turned around, Mariella blasted her in the head with the X Championship before laying her out with the Latina Driver. Mariella celebrated with her title to huge boos as she left and Richelle was laid out on the mat. On the third Premium Academy show, Mariella went one on one with Desiree Miles in the main event of the show, but lost by disqualification after Mandy "the Monster" attacked Desiree and destroyed her to end the show. On the fourth Premium Academy show, Mariella faced her sister Mariah and went to a non contest in eleven minutes after Morgan Simmons and Michelle Ryder attacked Mariah. Mariella joined in on the attack by beating down her sister until Richelle Ross and Jenna Martin made the save. On the fifth Premium Academy show called "Crowning a Champion", Mariella successfully defended her PCW PA X Championship against Richelle Ross and defeated her with the Latina Driver in 18:46. After the match, her and Melanie Ramirez took out Richelle with the Vegas Strip and left together. Mariella reigned as champion until she was beaten by Tom Pendergrass in a Louisville Cage of Death Match. show.|160x160px]]After the loss, her contract was transitioned to Pride as the PA turned to Pride Wrestling following the acquisition by Charles Jackson. In her first match for Pride, she and Melanie Ramirez teamed up with Mandy "the Monster" to defeat Team Lethality's Desiree Miles, Tom Pendergrass and TJ Parks. On the third Pride show, Fatality Inc was in the main event against Tom and TJ, but they lost when they got themselves disqualified. At Gang Warfare, her and Mariella were a part of Team Toxic as they went up against Team Lethality, but they lost. After the show, Mariella, Melanie and Katie Chason were kicked out of Toxic after a huge argument between Mariella and Morgan Simmons. They then entered the number one contenders tournament for the PW Tag Team Championship, with Mariella and Melanie getting passed The Dark Cide Mafia by disqualification. Then the next round, they defeated The Bull and Ape Alliance, but were knocked out in round three after TJ Parks and Tom Pendergrass cost them the match. 'Fatality Inc transitioning from being villains to fan favorites' At Extreme Revolution, Mariella had a rematch against Tom in a Barbed Wire Massacre match, but lost and couldn't regain the X Championship. On the August 9th edition of Pride Wrestling, Mariella lead Fatality Inc to the ring and cut a promo against both Team Lethality and Toxic, with her trashing Toxic and Morgan more. They helped Toxic beat down Team Lethality... but Mariella struck Morgan in the back of the head with the PW Championship before laying her out with the Latina Driver, turning her into a Tweener while the rest of Fatality Inc turned face (sans Jimmy Gambino) Fatality Inc's first Pride show as fan favorites/tweeners came on the very first episode of PW Saturday Night as Mariella and Melanie faced off against The Dark Cyde Mafia and they won the match with the Vegas Strip. After the match, they attacked Jigsaw and Kayoz and laid them out with their individual finishers. Although The Dark Cyde Mafia are faces, Fatality Inc got heavily cheered for the attacks. On the tenth episode, Mariella teamed up with longtime nemesis and PW X Champion Tom Pendergrass (who defeated her to win the title) against The Hollywood Glamor Boys. Tom and Mariella worked together with no problems and won as Mariella hit Jesse Wright with the Latina Driver. After the match, Tom and Mariella laid Stevie Fabulous out with their individual finishers. The rest of Toxic attempted to attack them, but Team Lethality and Fatality Inc worked together to take them down. Tom and Mariella nodded their heads at each other before they all went backstage together and the crowd cheered for them. Fatality Inc eventually ended up as the first ever PW X Tag Team Champions and would hold them until the company folded. Personal life Mariella was born on October 26th, 1991 to Luis Lopez (a professional landscaper) and Sara Scott-Lopez (a real-estate agent). When she was young, her parents got divorced and her mother died in a car accident not too long later. With her father not wanting any part of her. She was sent to a foster family while Mariah lived with her Lopez family relatives which was her cousins Phillip, Enrique, Jose, Ricardo and Danielle. This ultimately strained the relationship Mariella has with her relatives for thirteen years until she made up with them. Now she's close with every member of the Lopez family. Mariella graduated from San Diego High School in San Diego, California. But she never enrolled into college. She is fascinated with clothes and is a major fan of the Heavy Metal genre. During her sophomore year of High School. Mariella met a guy named Damien, who she ended up dating and was in a relationship with him on and off for five years before they broke it off for good in March 2012. In April 2013, Mariella began a relationship with fellow wrestler J.T. Farley. On March 9th, 2013, Mariella was arrested in Las Vegas, Nevada as she got into a post PCW PA show brawl with Tom Pendergrass. She was released later that night and was served a year of probation for the incident. Accomplishments *PWW Record: 3-1 *PCW Record: 3-3-2 *Pride Record: 5-4-2 *JPW Record: 7-0 *Indy Record: 24-10 *Overall Record: 42-18-4 *'California Wrestling Alliance' **CWA Junior X Champion (2 times) *'Premium Championship Wrestling' **N/A *'Pride Wrestling' **PW X Championship (1 time) **PW X Tag Team Championship (1 time, final) *'Cardinal City Pro Wrestling' **Managed Bella Robinson to win the CCP Women's Championship **Managed Bella Robinson and Kyoko Kawashima to win the GFP Junior Tag Team Championship *'Women's Wrestling Alliance' **Managed Mya Lopez to win the WWA World Championship **Managed The Lethal Barbarians to win the WWA Tag Team Championship on two occasions **Managed Bella Robinson to become the inaugural WWA Estrogen Champion **Managed Bella Robinson to win the WWA Queen Bitch Championship **Managed The Lesbianic Experience to win the WWA Trios Championship **Managed Mariah Lopez to win the WWA Queen Bitch Championship *'Japan Pro Wrestling' **JPW World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - she's counted as champion due to the Fatality Inc rule **JPW Women's Tag Team Champion (1 time, final) - she's counted as champion due to the Fatality Inc rule ** Managed Mariah Lopez to win the JPW Pure Championship ** Managed Rachel Robinson to win the JPW Hardcore Championship ** Managed Bella Robinson to win the JPW Junior Heavyweight Championship ** Managed Jimmy Gambino to win the JPW Hardcore Championship ** Managed Jimmy Gambino to win the JPW International Championship ** Managed Jimmy Gambino to win the JPW Diamond Championship In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Deadly Endeavors (Vertical suplex powerbomb)'' **''Latina Driver (Sitout side powerslam, sometimes from the second rope, or an over the shoulder reverse piledriver)'' **''So Far Gone (Inverted Death Valley driver, sometimes while applying a wrist-clutch)'' *'Signature Moves' **Elevation Bitches (Cobra clutch backbreaker) **Lo-Plex (Delayed bridging high-angle German suplex) **Naughty or Nice (Inverted Overdrive) **Snap Scoop Powerslam **STF *'Normal Moves' **Big boot **Cross armbar **Multiple DDT variations ***Inverted ***Running ***Tornado **Facewash **Flapjack drop (sometimes turned into a DDT) **Forearm clubs **Front missile dropkick **Inverted atomic drop **Lariat **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly to belly ***Double underhook ***Dragon ***Exploder ***Half Nelson ***Head and arm ***Tiger **Sidewalk Slam *'Double Team Moves' **'With Mya Lopez' ***''Fatal Lopez Attack: (Samoan drop (Mariella) / Diving neckbreaker (Mya) combination)'' ***''California Style Crash (Pendulum backbreaker w/holding opponent over the knee (Mariella) / Diving Leg Drop (Mya)'' ***''Double Superkick to the jaw'' **'With Melanie Ramirez and other Fatality Inc members' ***''Game Over: Superkick (Melanie), into a DDT (Mariella)'' ***''Vegas Strip: Mariella and Melanie hit opponent with a double superkick. Immediately upon impact, Melanie rushes over and hits the opponent with the Fatality Bomb'' *'Wrestlers managed' **Mya Lopez **[[The Princesses of Lethality|'The Lethal Barbarians']] **'The Lesbianic Experience' **Bella Robinson **Ryan "The Reaper" Robinson **'Jimmy Gambino' **Yasmeen Dumont **TJ Parks *'Entrance Music' **"Vermilion Pt. 2" by Slipknot (Indy Circuit) 2008 - 2010 **"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold (PWW/Indy Circuit) 2010 - 2012 **"To Kill a Stranger" by Fozzy (PWW/PCW PA/Indy Circuit) 2011 - 2012 **'"I Don't Care" by Apocalyptica feat. Adam Gontier' (PCW/Indy Circuit) 2012 - Present; solo theme **"Say You'll Haunt Me" by Stone Sour (CCP and JPW) 2013 - 2015; used as a part of The Fatal Lopez's **"Never Enough" by Five Finger Death Punch (WWA/JPW) 2014 - 2016; used with The Lethal Barbarians, now used when managing Mariah Lopez **"Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie (JPW) 2015 -2016; used when managing Rachel Robinson **'"Again We Rise" by Lamb of God' (WWA) 2014 - Present; used with the Lethal Barbarians *'Nicknames' **"The Queen of Destruction" **"The Mistress of Disturbia" **'"The Lethal Enforcer"' External Links Mariella's Twitter Account Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Mexican characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Characters from California Category:Wrestlers born in California Category:2011 Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Employees Category:Face characters Category:2012 Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015